covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
S. Eugene Poteat
S. Eugene Poteat (born c. 1935) is a retired senior Central Intelligence Agency executiveS. Eugene Poteat, Biography, Center for Counterintelligence and Security Studies He was awarded the CIA's Intelligence Medal of MeritAwards and decorations of the United States governmentFAS Factbook: CIA Medals and the National Reconnaissance Office Meritorious Civilian Award. He is President of AFIO - the Association of Former Intelligence Officers and previously served on the Board of Advisors of the International Spy Museum. In addition, he serves as a Member of the Advisory Board of Intellaine, LLP, a U.S. defense and risk engineering firm located in Arlington, Virginia.Intellaine, LLP He graduated from The Citadel (military college) with a B.S. in Electrical Engineering in 1957, and holds a Master's degree in Statecraft and National Security Affairs with a specialization in Intelligence Studies from the Institute of World Politics in Washington, D.C., and was awarded a LL.D. in 2010 for his service to intelligence education and to the profession. He has also taken postdoc courses in foreign policy, national security, and intelligence at Cambridge University. After college he worked for Bell Telephone Laboratories in New Jersey and Cape Canaveral. He joined the CIA in 1960, and worked there for 30 years, also serving abroad in London and Scandinavia. He was a participant in the Gulf of Tonkin Incident. In the Fall of 1999, he wrote that he was asked in early August 1964 to determine if the radar operator's report showed a real torpedo boat attack or an imagined one. He asked for further details on time, weather and surface conditions. No further details were forthcoming. In the end he concluded that there were no torpedo boats on the night in question, and that the White House was interested only in confirmation of an attack, not that there was no such attack S. Eugene Poteat, "Engineering in the CIA: ELINT, Stealth and the Beginnings of Information Warfare", The Bent of [[Tau Beta Pi], Fall 1999] (For a historical parallel to this incident, see Iraq and weapons of mass destruction.) He was a program manager for the sensors on the Lockheed U-2 and the Lockheed A-12 OXCART. He has written about intelligence problems in the AFIO newsletter.S. Eugene Poteat, "Intelligence analysis paralysis", AFIO Periscope Newsletter, 2005, pages 3-6 He was written about in Wired Magazine,Michelle Delio, "A peek inside the secret world", 10 November 2003 and in a book about CIA science and technology.Jeffrey T. Richelson, "The Wizards of Langley: Inside the CIA's Directorate of Science and Technology", Westview Press (July 2001), 386 pages, ISBN 978-0-8133-6699-9 He is a 32nd degree Freemason,S. Eugene Poteat, "George Washington: Spymaster Extraordinare", February 2000 a member of the Dorchester Lodge No. 369 of North Charleston, South Carolina, and a member of the Scottish Rite Bodies of Charleston. References External links * Prof. Poteat comments on Polish plane crash in Tygodnik Solidarnosc: "Russian Image Management -- Making Unpleasant Historical Truths About Poland Disappear". Category:1930s births Category:Living people Category:People of the Central Intelligence Agency